


Fuel for the Fire

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wants to try something a little bit different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel for the Fire

Fuel for the Fire  
gift for anonymousnerdgirl, prompt from accio-firewhiskey: Belle wants to do something a little more “special” in bed

Rating: NC-17 

Author’s Note: Happy belated birthday, ANG! Hope this fic meets your expectations! Special thanks to midstorm for liking all of my posts about the issues I’ve had publishing this fic over the past week and a half. And accio, feel free to let me know if I did your prompt justice :D

Oh, and this is shameless porn-without-plot. Or, rather, porn-with-minimal-plot. Be forewarned…

 

“Rumple, can… can I ask you a question?”

The fork stilled halfway to Mr. Gold’s mouth. His Adam’s apple bobbed heavily, almost choking him on his food, as he lifted his eyes to the other side of the table. He moved slowly, hoping to find his Belle staring happily at him over her plate, calm and smiling and entirely reassuring. But he ultimately knew better, and, sure enough, the sight she presented him with was a flushed face, nervous eyes, and her lip pinched between her teeth. He groaned – inside his head or out, he wasn’t sure; she always tore apart his defenses. He knew that look. He knew that tone. They were the same as when she’d asked him what he’d done to her father in his cabin. The same as when she’d asked for all the details about Milah. The same as when she’d asked if he really left Henry to die the night he brought magic to their world.

A shiver of fear ran up his spine. Despite everything he told her, she hadn’t run away yet, hadn’t claimed that her love for him was forfeit. “Yet” being the operative word. Belle could claim what she wanted, show him every day that she was more devoted than any soul he had ever met, but he would never stop anticipating the moment when she’d finally say “enough”. Especially when he knew that, even if she wouldn’t show disgust, she would most certainly be disappointed with whatever he had to tell her. And that disappointment in him was almost worse.

“Go on,” he coughed, attempting to sound relaxed. He rather thought his bobbing throat and twitching fingers gave him away, though.

At least she seemed just as nervous. He hated to see her uncomfortable, but, in this case, it came as something of a relief. “Have… have you ever… I’m sorry,” she laughed anxiously. “I don’t really know how to ask this.”

Gold reached for her hand, but stopped halfway past their pitcher of iced tea. She didn’t cover the rest of the distance with her own hand, not even after a few moments of pointedly waiting, and he felt like he might be sick. 

“It can’t be that bad,” he laughed, though the syllables choked in his dry throat. “Can it?”

She didn’t answer right away, and that, unfortunately, was all the incentive he needed to prepare for the worst. Had she decided to move back into the library? Was she hurt? Did she love someone else? What –

“Rumple, have you ever watched porn?”

What little bit of food he’d managed to swallow stuck to his windpipe, turning him into a stuttering mess.

“Rum!” Belle gasped, screeching over her chair to grab at his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, fine,” he hacked, trying his damnedest not to laugh lest it kill him. “Just, not what I was expecting. Where did that question come from?”

Belle sucked her lip between her teeth again, and, now that he wasn’t scared out of his mind, the usual twinge of arousal he felt towards that action returned. 

“What were you expecting?” she mumbled, backing her chair a few inches away from his.

Gold couldn’t keep from smirking if he tried. Belle – his precious little Belle who had never done a single thing wrong in her life – was trying to distract him so he wouldn’t be angry with her. If he didn’t know better, he might’ve asked if she’d been picked up some more cooking tips from Jefferson’s Wonderland recipe book - she was certainly acting as if she'd eaten something funny.

“Something much worse, I assure you,” he smiled. He touched his lips to her temple, smiling at the warmth of her skin, and drew back when he felt her sigh in relief. “Now, what brought this up, love? I’m afraid you’ll have to try much harder than that if you want to make me forget about your question.”

At least she laughed this time, even if she did turn around to rummage through her purse. “Well, I… I was looking through the library earlier, and I found a whole section of those movie disks you showed me. I thought it would be nice to check some out so we could watch them together.”

Gold smiled for a moment before she finally stopped digging in her bag and plonked a thin plastic box on the table. A scantily clad blonde with oiled skin and insanely large breasts stared up at him from the corner, eyes downcast as the man behind her stuck his hand under her skirt.

“And… and you thought that, that this, would be a good film for us to watch together?” he stuttered, trying very hard but thoroughly failing to look away from the case. 

Belle sucked her lip in even deeper, and God if the combination of that and the box on the table didn’t have all his blood rushing south.

“Actually, I was rather confused by it at first,” she admitted, cheeks covered with rouge. “I mean, I understood what they’re doing, but I couldn’t understand what it was doing in the library. So I asked Ruby.”

Gold closed his eyes and groaned. Of course she asked the little werewolf. He bit his tongue for a moment to keep from being rude – for some reason totally beyond him, Belle still considered the wolf her friend – before asking, “And what did she have to say?”

“She said it was probably just a joke that it ended up in the library, and then she explained what it was. I can’t believe there’s a whole business for people to make love on camera.”

“It’s hardly ‘making love’, darling,” he huffed. “People in porn films just fuck each other.”

Belle blushed again, but it didn’t dim the smirk on her mouth. “I kind of thought the cover looked like what we did in your shop last week,” she muttered.

A muscle in the side of Gold’s neck twitched, and he a moment to be thankful that he hadn’t taken another bite of anything. “You do?” he asked, sounding rather squeakier than he’d admit to if she ever brought it up.

Belle nodded. “Anyway, Ruby said that these kinds of movies are mostly for men, but, sometimes, couples watch them together when they want to do something a little more special.”

Something lit up in her eyes, and he focused on that rather than his own fears that he wasn’t special enough for her in bed. This was something his Belle wanted from him, and he’d be damned if he wouldn’t deliver. 

It was just that he’d never actually seen a porno before. Well, Mr. Gold had, he was sure, but none of those memories came to mind anymore. And, much of a demon as he was, he’d never actually played the voyeur in real life either. He did know, however, that the man on the cover looked a good twenty-five years younger than himself, that his muscles were considerably thicker, and that the blonde model his cock was buried in looked a lot happier than his Belle usually did. 

He sighed – this was gonna be a fucking nightmare.

“I suppose we can give it a shot,” he finally grumbled. 

Belle leapt into his arms, grinning as wide as if he’d just promised her a second library. “Thank you! Come on, let’s get started!” 

Gold barely had time to grab his cane before Belle pulled him out of the kitchen. He hobbled after her, dreading the long trek up the stairs, but Belle stopped in front of the couch instead. It took him a moment, but then she turned on the TV. 

“Belle… the living room?”

Belle nodded and opened the case. “We’re not expecting anyone, you’ve warded the house, and our bedroom doesn’t have one of these movie players.”

“We could just move it upstairs,” he sputtered. “It isn’t that difficult.”

She didn’t seem to notice that he’d said anything, though. For a woman who referred to her cell phone as “the talky thing” and still put their frozen goods in the creek to keep them cold, she had the DVD player working like a dream. He had only a moment to be suspicious before the screen lit up and Belle was sat pleasantly beside him. 

“Spread ‘em wide,” a voice commanded. Belle shot straight up on the couch, pulling her head away from his chest, and Gold set his jaw – he knew this wasn’t going to be a good idea.

“Love, we can just turn it off and forget about it if you want.”

Belle gave him a nervous glance, but she otherwise just as obviously determined as before. “No, no, it’ll be fine.”

Gold was about to argue again, but the plasma screen cleared up and he suddenly lost track of everything he was about to say. 

The blonde woman on the case’s cover – a supermodel, or a grade A prostitute, if he had to hazard a guess – was pressed full-length against a leather couch, her abnormally plump tits jumping up and down every time she fell forward. The camera unfocused a bit to reveal the source of her movements, namely the dark-haired man ramming into her from behind. Gold’s eyebrow quirked up – well, at least they weren’t wasting any time on a plot that wouldn’t matter.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah!” the woman shouted, pushing herself back against her partner’s hips. She looked an absolute wreck, hair flying everywhere, her cheeks covered in sweat, but he didn’t seem remotely interested. Gold scoffed – well, that was entirely unrealistic. Every time Belle allowed him to caress her skin, to push himself into her, whole, until they were entirely one body, he had to hold onto every spare shred of sanity he possessed. And he certainly didn’t look at her like she was a damned weather map. 

“That’s right,” the man groaned, curling his fist around the model’s hair and using it to yank her back to his chest. “That’s just how daddy’s little girl likes to be fucked, isn’t it?”

The model moaned in assent and made her ass bounce harder around his cock. Gold wrinkled his nose – this had passed unrealistic and had moved directly into disgusting. He would never treat Belle that way, not even if a gun were pointed to his head.

He was about to grab the remote and turn it off, apologize to Belle for letting her see something so grotesque, when a buzzing noise went off in his ear. For an insane moment, he thought he was hearing things, or worse, that someone had implanted something in his head. But then he looked to the side and realized it was Belle. Not just Belle, though – instead of bracing herself uncomfortably still, she was rocking back and forth on her heel, eyes wide and dark, hair tinged with sweat. If he didn’t know better, he’d say she was –

“Belle, are… do you like this?” he gawped. 

She fell eerily silent, her breath stilling until he could hear every cry from the TV’s speakers, before she finally looked up at him. His heart beat a little faster – her eyes were even blacker than he’d thought.

“Why don’t you ever talk to me like that?” she whispered. “I… I love it, when you’re quiet, or when you tell me how much you love me. I do. It’s just… why aren’t you rougher with me?”

A few thousand reasons floated about in his brain, but none of them could reach his mouth. His Belle, his perfect, innocent Belle, wanted him to be rougher with her? 

The sudden sparkle in her eyes when she’d told him about her idea suddenly made sense – she probably knew what this was all alone. This was planned. And he’d walked right into it like a mouse in a cheesetrap. He’d applaud her for it later – right now, he had other things to deal with.

“Well, for one,” he started, drawing her into her lap and smiling when she gave a surprised little squeak, “you’re a goddess.” He ran his lips up her neck, shivering when she leaned wondrously against him. “An angel. And you deserve to be treated like one.” He unbuttoned the top of her blouse and let a trail of her shimmering sweat slide down. “Second, I’m your first. If I have my way about it, I’m your only. And that means I have to take care of you. I thought you’d want to go slow.” He chuckled hoarsely as he pushed her hair to the side. “I was obviously mistaken about that. But the most important reason,” he growled into her ear, “is because I’m not your daddy, and you most certainly aren’t my little girl.” She whimpered, and the pulsing of her throat travelled all the way down to his loins. “You’re a woman. A brilliant, beautiful woman. I’m just the man who gets to touch you.”

She nuzzled into his neck, and he could suddenly see the couple on screen again. The man had her bent over the couch, her fake breasts sliding high on the leather surface as he pounded into her from behind. Gold’s eyes rolled back in his head – Belle’s tongue had touched the pulsepoint on his shoulder, and that was enough to make him replace the blonde ponytail with Belle’s beautiful brunette curls. The thought of her breasts, plump enough to fill his hands to the brim, springing up and down on the screen, almost had him cumming on command.

“Is this good?” Belle asked softly, tracing her finger up his leg. “Do you like watching that other couple? Ruby said that you would.”

“Well she’s a fuckin idiot,” he groaned. “I think it’s disgusting how he’s treating her. I –”

“Ohhhh, right there!”

Gold almost felt like mimicking that woman since her shout surprised Belle into jumping up his lap. Her pretty little arse always fit so snug against his cock, and now was no exception. She wriggled back against it experimentally, and he would’ve had the good grace to be embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact that all his blood now rested below his belt.

Belle tilted back her head and pressed a smoldering kiss to his throat. “Then why are you so hard?”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed himself away so that her head fell back onto the seat cushion and attacked her mouth with his, not caring that she was upside down or that it put a strain on his shoulders. He wanted her, needed her, and with every whimper onto his tongue, he knew he’d made the right choice.

“Because,” he started, plucking her bottom lip with his, running his tongue along the tips of her teeth, “I’m not thinking about them. I’m thinking about how lovely it would be,” he pressed his tongue to hers and laughed with pleasure when he could taste every bud on it from this angle, “to see you bouncing like that. To see you so happy.”

She stroked her tongue once against his upper lip, making him shout her name and a bundle of obscenities into her flush, before she pushed it away and nipped herself away from him. Her eyes were shining, her mouth thick and wet and red, and a surge of love filled his heart even as his cock filled with something completely different. He had done this to her. She looked so passionate, so wanton, because of him. 

“I am happy,” she vowed, pressing a solid kiss to his cheek at the end. He tried to move her back to his mouth, but she stopped him halfway so that he only reached the corner of her lips. He might’ve protested, might’ve tried harder, if she hadn’t started moving again. 

Her head nodded frantically as she nuzzled into his cheek, budging higher and higher up his knee as she did so. A slick trail of wetness soaked his thigh with every motion, running right through the wool of his trousers, and he groaned – she was getting herself off with just his leg.

His fingers moved to one of her nipples and clamped down hard in mock punishment. Belle screamed like she was on fire, and the sudden burst of heat from inside her almost made him believe it. It was all he could do not to scream himself between his Belle’s constant rocking, the feel of her sweet little nipple in his hand, the sound of her fleshy breast against his knuckles, and the sight of the couple on screen smashing into each other harder and harder.

“Oh FUCK!” the woman shouted. Mr. Gold and Belle both raised their heads to watch as the woman ripped herself from the man’s cock and turned about to shove him down her throat. He stood completely still as if her mouth had no effect on him, and Gold sneered yet again. He didn’t know what he’d do if Belle took him that way, but he certainly wouldn’t act so damn calm about it. His head – the one on his neck or the one in his pants, either applied – would likely burst off was all he could say.

Belle turned around on his lap, her eyes wide with arousal and curiosity. It took everything he had to not throw his head back and scream when the moisture pooling from her skirt soaked his crotch.

“Can I try that?” she asked excitedly.

“Try what?” he panted.

Belle reached around to point at the TV, and he looked again as the blonde model sucked the man’s balls into her mouth. Gold could’ve sworn he stopped breathing – she wanted to go down on him. Oh fuck…

“I… I’m not sure that’s the best idea, love,” he rasped, his voice overtaken by the succulent pops onscreen as the woman released her partner’s head. 

But her head was already level with his chest, licking through the buttons and touching his skin with every stroke. “Why not?” she asked carefully.

He had a million constructed reasons in his head. He really did. But when she stared at him with those perfect eyes, mouth wide with her staggered breaths, absolutely begging to put her lips to his flesh, they ceased to exist. He figured that the same would be true for any sane man as he managed to moan,

“Doesn’t matter. You can try whatever you like, sweetheart.”

Belle beamed at him and lowered herself the rest of the way down his belly. She swiftly pushed is shirt from his pants, kissing the pale skin all around his waist, and his head swam.

“I can’t believe you’re finally letting me,” she laughed happily, swirling her tongue in little circles around his navel. “Every other time I’ve asked, you’ve turned me down.”

He couldn’t really see her now, what with his hands clapped tight over his eyes and his whole head shaking, but he was sure she was wearing that sweetly indignant expression of hers when he muttered, I think I’d have remembered if you asked about this, Belle.”

She slipped the little clasp on his trousers and mouth him through the cotton. Gold bucked hard into her face, harder than he would have any day before today, but came up empty. He snapped his hands away and looked down, biting his tongue to keep from begging her to put hers on his cock, but she was staring intently at the television instead of him. He followed her gaze, watching as the blonde popped the man’s whole dick into her mouth and sucked down. Terror and shame filled his spine at the thought that she might be comparing him to the other man, but then she turned around and eyed his crotch like a cat who’d caught the canary. She licked her lips once, glanced over her shoulder at the couple on TV, and lined her face up to his groin just like the other woman. She was taking notes.

Oh, fuck…

“To be fair, I’ve never actually said anything,” she allowed, and he could hear with ever intonation of her voice that she was anticipating this just as much as he was. “But every time I’ve tried to return the favor, after… after you’ve put your mouth on me,” they both trembled at that, “you push me back up. For a while, I thought it upset you, but then I started thinking that it was more likely you were just embarrassed. Something about you being a monster, even though I’ve told you time and time again that you’re always a man to me.”

He was sure that it hadn’t been her intention to do so, but when she puckered her lips, it was right over his head. His cock bulged even tauter and he gulped. “Very astute of you.”

She grinned sweetly at him and nodded regally in his direction. “Well thank you.”

The words, the action, reminded him so much of the day he’d given her the rose in their castle. He wanted to tell her that, to see if she remembered, too, but she completely stole all the words from his mouth when she licked her tongue inside the seam of his underwear and touched the tip of his cock. 

“You taste really nice,” she said, even as she tried to stuff her tongue further into the fabric. He was sure that he was laying flat against one of his hips like some pathetically aroused teenager, but his Belle didn’t seem to mind. Indeed, she only traced him through the cloth, trying so desperately to touch him through it.

What meager shred of self-control he’d been cleaving to broke like a twig. 

“If you really want rough, love, you’re about to get it,” he growled. 

Before Belle could so much as open her mouth, he had her ripped off his lap and standing shakily on the floor. His eyes immediately sought out the wet patch on her panties, perfectly visible from his vantage point on couch, and he snarled as he ripped them off with his hands. Belle’s thighs quivered like they did when she was close to cumming, and the idea that so small an action could have so large an impact on her filled his balls to the breaking point.

“I… I wanted to taste you,” she moaned, even as he stood up behind her and pushed her to her knees on the couch cushions. “I wanted you in my mouth.”

He cried to the ceiling fan, shucking his pants and boxers down his knees as he did. “Belle, if you keep saying things like that, this isn’t gonna last long at all.”

The look she gave him over her shoulder suggested that that might’ve been her plan anyway, and he’d absolutely had enough.

With one hand on her clit and the other around her neck, he shoved his cock into her lips and bucked. He’d missed her opening by a good couple inches, but he pleased himself by teasing her against the peachy flesh, soaking his enlarged head with every cant of her hips to put him where he belonged. He’d intended to draw it out, to punish her for dragging this darkness out of him, but then she turned her head and muttered, “Please,” and he was lost. 

Gold pushed himself into her with the fingers of his hand that weren’t currently bruising her clit. She screamed when he fucked right inside her with no abandon, shoving the blunt head of his body into her so that she had to brace herself against the cushions to keep from falling. He gave another solid series of thrusts before he pushed her hips back into his and focused instead on gyrating as deep and fast as he could while he played with that little nub of skin inside her curls.

“This what you wanted?” he rasped, bending forward to mark the words onto her spine with his teeth. “You wanted me buried in you, plunging into you so hard you couldn’t walk for weeks?”

She didn’t speak, only moaned in assent. That wasn’t enough for Gold right now, though, and he bent closer in so he could grab her neck with his teeth and hold on.

“Say it, love,” he commanded, nipping and sucking and biting into her pulse point until her walls began to squelch and cling to his skin. “Tell me how much you wanted this. Tell me that this hits the fucking spot. Say it!”

“Love this!” she screamed, clamping so hard around him that he couldn’t even budge an inch inside. That didn’t stop him from trying, though – he dipped her forward and roughly kissed her temple in benediction before he banged his bollocks in hard against her lips. 

“I can’t last, darlin’,” he whined, keeping his mouth on her face so he could see her eyes when she orgasmed. “You’ve got to cum. Fucking cum for me, Belle.”

He felt her whole body spasm, and, for some insane reason he didn’t dare question, he brought his hand down sharply on her arse when it did. That was all it took for her let go around his balls, her hot, tight liquids painting his penis as he struggled to hold on. Senseless as she was, she reached for his free hand and laced it with hers, biting into his knuckles with her long nails as she did. 

“Love you, Rumple!” she hissed through clenched teeth, riding him just as viciously as he’d ridden her. 

Gold exploded in a series of stars flashing before his eyes and the words “Belle”, “fuck”, and “love” rolling off his tongue. 

They were both lying flat on his rug, breathing hard as she clutched to the table legs and he clutched to her breasts from around her back, before he had the sense to wave his hand and turn the blasted TV off. Without the extra noise, he could hear and see every wince that his Belle made as he grazed against her arse, and if she wasn’t still so tight around him that he couldn’t move, he’d have left her in an instant to turn her over and check the damage.

“Are you,” he panted, “alright? Was I too tough?”

She shook her head no and placed a lazy kiss to the tip of his thumb, the closest part to him she could reach. “Perfect,” she sighed, snuggling into his palm. “I liked that you lost control.”

The words took forever to sink in to his foggy brain, but, when they did, he could only shake his head and cluck in bewilderment. Nothing about this woman made sense to him. Absolutely nothing.

For the very first time, though, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was monstrous, cruel, and not nearly good enough for her – all of that was still true. But if she wanted that side of him, too, even if it was for just a few hours in their private time, then so be it.

“Next time,” he huffed, licking and kissing his way back up to her face, “you want me to be rougher with you,” he kissed her again, “just ask, Belle.”


End file.
